Hilos de historias
by YesSirIcanWrite
Summary: Serie de pequeñas historias, sin motivo o razón aparente. Sexta: Bebé slayer; Era su hijo, tenía que ser EL MÁS poderoso, eso era fácil de lograr siendo su hijo ¿verdad?, si por supuesto y se lo demostraría a esa mujer de poca fe que tenía como esposa.
1. Pequeño salamander

**Titulo: **Pequeño_ salamander_

**Sinopsis: **Gajeel mira absorto al bebé de la pesadilla de su amigo y después de reflexionar sobre el pequeño ser, solo sabe que quiere una cosa.

**Clasificación: T, **solo por palabras altisonantes

**Nota de autora: **Drabbles, drabbles sin sentido everywhere. Solo eso, pequeñas historias que se me ocurren sin más, asi que then no esperen mucho de ellas, LOL.

**Aclaración:** No, Fairy Tail no me perteneces, nada.

* * *

**Pequeño****_ salamander_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Gajeel miraba al pequeño bebé con parsimonia.

Estrechaba los ojos quedamente, nunca había tenido uno tan de cerca, era extraño, un acontecimiento _"épico"_ en su vida, ya que jamás pensó en ver a un bebé a menos que fuera en la manos de una joven que corría salvando su vida y la de su hijo. (Como los recordaba de sus malos años de vida).

El pequeño ser parecía complacido con su presencia, pues reía con sonidos glutinosos llenos de baba que se escurría en su boca apenas formada.

Gajeel se contraía en su silla, sentado del lado opuesto recargaba su pecho en el respaldo, sus manos estaban tiradas a sus costados.

Sus pupilas seguían cada movimiento del niño, que seguía riendo, como si la vida misma fuera una broma, frunció el ceño, ¿como podía ser tan feliz una cosa que ni siquiera sabía que era felicidad?.

Levantó una mano y puso presión con el dedo indice en la casi invisible nariz, el niño río aún más.

―Eres un renacuajo muy raro. ―Le comentó al parecer al bebé y es que le daba igual si le entendía o no, él se entretenía un momento con su monologo y saciaba su curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

―Gajeel no le digas así, a Lu-chan o a Natsu no les haría gracia ―regañó desde la lejanía de la cocina Levy, donde ponía a calentar agua para el biberón del susodicho hijo de sus amigos.

―Tsk, no me importa, ellos lo dejaron aquí, ahora se joden. ―Gajeel ignoró el _"__¡No digas malas palabras enfrente de él"_ y siguió en el cause de sus reflexiones.

Dejó de presionar la nariz que estaba ya roja como la grana, el niño alzo sus manos cuando hizo esa acción, casi como si quisiera que la mano de Gajeel no lo abandonara.

Sus iris repararon en su tamaño, era tan, tan minúsculo, lo podía cargar con una mano sin problemas, y si quería con solo un poco de fuerza de más que aplicara se rompería, en dos, en tres, el punto es que se quebraría y dejaría de vivir.

Miró a las canicas que se hacían llamar ojos del bebé, era grandes, de color ocre como los de su madre, su cabello rubio se arremolinaba en la coronilla.

Suspiró, por alguna razón, le inspiraba cariño, ¿como podías odiar a un bebé?, ilógico llegó a la conclusión.

Volvió a llevar su mano al bebé que aprovecho la oportunidad y agarró el pulgar del hombre, el se quedó quieto, sintiendo la manita del hijo de la pesadilla de amigo que tenía envolver apenas su pulgar.

Rayos, era muy lindo. (Para ser hijo de esos dos, era un logro).

Y a él le gustaban las cosas así, lindas y pequeñas , como Lily (pese a que el gato no lo admitiera) y Levy. Era su más oscuro fetiche, que solo los antes mencionados sabían.

De momento una idea lo asaltó, sonrió de lado con sorna.

―Levy ―nombró a la mujer que traía consigo un biberón recién preparado.

―¿Que ocurre? ―cuestionó, acercándose.

―Quiero un bebé.

El biberón se cayó y el pequeño _salamander_ lloró.

* * *

Lo se, no tiene sentido. But anyway.

¿Review?


	2. Mensaje secreto

**Titulo: **Mensaje secreto

**Sinopsis: **Levy jamas imaginó que Gajeel pudiera saber algo acerca de una ciencia, se sorprendió gratamente al ver que así era, solo que claro, al final con Gajeel nunca se sabe.

**Clasificación: T, **solo por palabras altisonantes

**Nota de autora: **So another drabble sin sentido, yes, les traigo uno salido de cuando vi el manga de Dangeky Daisy, so cero originalidad _*clap* *clap*_, pero no pude resistirme, era demasiado perfecto (creo), but anyway, les dejo el drabble sin sentido el cual es un AU escolar, y eso. *huye*

PD. Lindas, lindas personitas everywhere, me dejaron review, sasu-luna, lamoco13, Honey Maaka, Suilen, Calipitachix and Majo Dragneel, espero constestarle por MP en poco tiempo. *hugs*, (Igual a las alertas y a los favoritos *hugs*)

**Aclaración:** No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, nada.

* * *

**Mensaje secreto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Levy torcía sus labios, hojeaba el libro con cuidado, con detalle de que ninguna palabra se le fugara de la vista.

A su vez Gajeel solo pensaba en cosas al azar, con sus manos recargadas atrás de su cuello, balanceándose de forma irregular en la silla de madera vieja a lado de donde la concentrada de su enana (por que no, Gajeel no usaría la palabra novia, ni aquí ni en mil años) buscaba en el libro de ciencias algún proyecto para presentar a la clase el día de mañana.

—Déjalo quieres, solo escoge cualquiera. —Él chico estaba un poco hastiado, pues llevaban mínimo dos horas sentados en la mesa cutre de la casa del mencionado.

—¡No puedo!, es decir, solo quiero un buen experimento, nada complicado y exagerado, pero que nos de una buena nota, eso sería más que suficiente —exclamó la pequeña al mismo tiempo que cerraba el libro y ponía su cabeza en la mesa derrotada por no haber encontrado ninguno.

Gajeel solo atinó a revolverle los cabellos color cielo con una mano en forma de consuelo.

—Es igual, por mi fuera ni siquiera entraba a la clase. —Ella volteó su cabeza e infló sus mejillas en desaprobación al ultimo comentario.

—No digas eso, debería de importante, es nuestra calificación. —Su voz era de arrebato, Gajeel rió en tono bajo, le gustaban los berrinches de su enana malcriada, dejó de jugar con sus cabellos y soltó un suspiro.

—De acuerdo, esperame aquí. —Se levantó de su lugar y se dirijió a la cocina. Levy estaba completamente distraída en su mundo de angustia extra exagerada, así que no se dio cuenta cuando Gajeel regresó y puso enfrente de ella un vaso de vidrio con zumo de limón.

—Puede que sea muy infantil, pero es lo único que se me ocurre, además tu sabes que a Cliver le encantan estas noñerias —habló sintiendo un poco de vergüenza, porque vamos Gajeel no era del tipo estudioso, a el se les resbalaba las mayoría de las lecciones (el era como aceite y la escuela como agua, simplemente no se llevaban) pero bueno, por su enana valía la pena.

—¿Sabías de un experimento y nunca me lo dijiste? —La expresión de ella era entre sorpresa e indignación. Gajeel se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Nunca me lo preguntaste, solo te pasaste las dos ultimas horas leyendo en silencio. —A Levy se le colorearon las mejillas como tomates maduros, era cierto, nunca le su pidió opinión, sin darse cuenta lo hizo de menos.

—Bu-bueno no sabía que a ti te interesaban estas cosas —tartamudeó ligeramente un poco avergonzada de si misma.

—No lo hacen, pero este me lo enseño mi padre hace tiempo, el muy cabrón era tan codo como para comprarme algo y con esto me tenía horas sin que lo fastidiara —comentó recordando con un el ceño fruncido su al parecer fallida niñez (cosa que no era), Levy se relajo y rió divertida al verlo.

Ella notó entonces que además del zumo de limón, en la mesa se encontraba un pincel fino y pequeño, unas hojas en blanco y un encendedor.

—¿Y de qué trata? —cuestionó la adorable chica que recargaba sus manos en su fino mentón, con los codos clavados en la mesa.

—Observa —comandó y empezó a elaborar el infantil experimento.

Empezó pues mojando las hebras del pincel en el zumo, tomó una hoja y con cuidado comenzó a escribir muy delicadamente con el pincel sobre esta.

Levy estaba más que fascinada, nunca lo había visto con tanta concentración, nunca pensó que esa tosca mano pudiera en su efecto hacer algo tan delicado, se sonrió así misma, orgullosa de él.

Tan enfrascada estaba que el jugo terminó por secarse sobre la hoja sin que Gajeel le tuviera que avisar.

—Listo, ahora mira esto. —Él prendió el encendedor y pasó varia veces con algo de rapidez la flama por el papel.

La primera letras empezaron a aparecer y Levy saltó de su silla maravillada, se situó alado de él que sonreía enseñando los dientes, satisfecho de su trabajo.

—¡Vaya!, es como un mensaje secreto, ahora que me acuerdo ya lo había visto antes, es una reacción quimica muy curiosa. —Levy juntó sus manos y de repente se dio cuenta de _algo_.

_"Pero que..."_

—¿Qué dice? —cuestionó arrebatándole la hoja al chico que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, él sudo un gota de hielo, tal vez debió haber pensando dos veces el mensaje.

Tragó hondo.

Levy se puso roja como un amanecer, una mezcla de furia y vergüenza cruzo por su rostro.

—¡GAJEEL REDFOX!

Se le aventó al chico, ambos cayeron al suelo y la hoja voló.

Y es que… _"Quierela aunque tenga los pechos pequeños"_, en definitiva no era el mejor mensaje secreto.

* * *

Creo que me quedo muy largo para llamarlo drabble, pero no importa.

Si me dejas review te doy una galleta. (?)


	3. El cielo cae

**Titulo: **El cielo cae

**Sinopsis: **Natsu sabía que iba a morir.

**Clasificación: T**

**Nota de autora: **Este si es drabble, cortito, y si, angst, por que bueno sí, me imagino esta escena y me da tristeza, aunque siento que quedo un poco seco. Asi que sorry, no fluffly this time.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, me hacen feliz al mil.

**Aclaración:** No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, nada.

* * *

**El cielo cae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El cielo cae_

_Mientras arde_

_Y ya no queda nada más_

_que gritar_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Natsu sabía que iba a morir.

Su cuerpo caí en picada desde lo más alto del castillo.

En la torre más puntiaguda, ahí, donde perdió a Lucy en un parpadeo.

Todo se desmoronó en segundos.

Un día antes reía, ahora padecía.

Su cuerpo no se movía, ya nada lo hacía.

Solo el tiempo, a una velocidad maldita.

Las piedras jaspeadas acompañaban su deceso, eran tajos enormes que colapsaban con estruendo en el suelo.

Natsu tuvo pocos segundos en los cuales pensar.

Después de haber sido derrotado de manera tan detestable no quedaba nada más.

Le dolían las heridas.

Pero más sufría por haber visto las lagrimas de la rubia.

Natsu pensó un poco antes que se arrepentía de muchas cosas.

No haber amado a Lucy.

No haber abrazado a Happy.

No haberse despedido de Gray, Erza o del gremio.

Ah y...

Nunca volvería a ver a Igneel otra vez.

Cerró los ojos.

Lloró.

Y al final.

Después de un grito rotó como mil espejos.

Parecía que llovía sangre bermellón y huesos inmaculados del cielo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Perdón, lo se, no merezco vivir, yo y mi Angst, but creo que no quedo muy triste, aún así, subiré algunos otros drabble/oneshot pronto, pronto.

¿Review? *Di que si y escribe algo haya abajo en ese cuadro*

bye-bye


	4. Hormonas

**Titulo: **Hormonas

**Sinopsis: **Era la peor película de romance que Gajeel había visto y sumándole la enana a su lado, deprimida, embarazada, que comía al helado sin consideración solo significaba que su noche no podía ser peor... ¿Oh sí?.

**Clasificación: T, **solo por palabras altisonantes

**Nota de autora: **Otro sin sentido. BTW, lo disfrute escribiendo LOL, llego la inspiración a punto de dormir... (maldita), y eso.*Les lanza confeti y pavos(?)* Gracias por los reviews saben quienes son, también por sus alertas y favoritos. Abrazos llenos de miel *Soy una empalagosa lo se*

**Aclaración:** No, Fairy Tail no me perteneces, nada.

* * *

**Hormonas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_―Te amo._

_―Y yo a ti._

El cartel de _"The end"_ en la tele pasaba lentamente, en letras grandes y gordas de color blanco.

―Esta es la peor cosa que he vista en mi vida, y créeme he visto muchas.

El comentario era de Gajeel, sentado en el sofá de su sala, ahí donde acaba de ver la peor, por mucho, película romántica de su existencia. Claro que no fue por iniciativa propia, no.

Había sido obligado por esa enana, su panza de embarazada de cuatro meses y sus ojos de conejito abandonado.

Y a su lado ella comía entre lagrimones un bote entero de helado sabor pistache con nueces, lo atacaba sin consideración, era como si el pobre tuviera la culpa de que Juan Ortíz no se quedara con la gemela buena. Levy al momento de escucharlo dio un trago profundo y apuntó de forma acusadora a su acompañante con la cuchara de metal.

―¡No sabes nada de romance Gajeel! ¡Ella lo amaba más y, y- ―No termino pues empezó a llorar de nuevo y se metió otro cucharon del helado verde pastel.

El Redfox miraba con un tic a la chica, ¿tanto cambiaba el embarazo a las mujeres?, se llevo una mano al mentón fastidiado, era imposible lidiar con ella y su reciente gusto por todo lo que tenía que ver con romance empalagoso y barato.

"_Malditas hormonas"_

―Además, ¿¡Qué es esa mierda de que se caen en forma sugerente uno encima del otro!?, ¡Eso no pasa en la vida real!, ¿¡Te acuerdas cuando me caí encima tuyo?! ¡Fue un desastre! ―exclamó indignado por una de las tantas escenas en esa pseudo película.

―¡Si me acuerdo! ¡Y ahora que lo pienso, dejaste escapar una oportunidad única! ¡Hubiera sido tan romántico! ―Levy metió de forma casi psicópata la cuchara al bote de cartón y comió de nuevo.

―¡De que hablas mujer!, ¡Media ciudad nos veía con vergüenza!, además si no mal recuerdas te tuve que llevar corriendo con esa curandera loca porque tenías la cabeza partida ―dijo soltando un bufido al final.

―Oye... por lo menos era bajo la lluvia. ―El chico solo se llevó una mano a la frente, si había sido bajo la lluvia, cosa que solo hizo que se resbalara sin fin de veces y que terminara con una maldita gripe los siguientes días.

Gajeel se hundió más en el sofá antes de dar otra critica de al parecer cineasta experimentado.

―Y luego, ¿qué es eso que fueron separadas al nacer? ¡Ah y claro una rica y otra pobre! ¡Es tan, tan... ¿Chicle?... no, era...

―Cliché ―Terminó Levy por él. Gajeel ladeó la cabeza.

―Si, eso chicle, cliché, lo que sea... el punto aquí es que una mierda de película y punto, además si yo fuera él me hubiera quedado con las dos, mira que esta-

No pudo terminar pues una cuchara le pegó justo en el ojo, se lo tapó con una mano y clavó su buen ojo en la pequeña que temblaba de la ira.

―¡Así que quieres tener dos mujeres! ¡Pues yo no seré una dejame decirte! ―Levy tenía la cara color grana y con lagrimas en las comisuras de los ojos le reclamaba a Gajeel como buena esposa celosa.

―¡Oye tranquila! ¡Solo era un comentario de esa estúpida película! ¡No quiero otra mujer! ¡Solo te quiero a ti! ―Ella se sonrojo, él igual y giró su cabeza algo molesto, sin querer había terminado diciendo algo más o menos romántico, cosa que le encantó a Levy.

―¿De, de verdad? ―Subió sus pies al sofá y se puso junto al de cabello azabache que maldecía su suerte, la película, y a la mujer con mirada vidriosa a su costado.

―Ya-ya te dije, solo a ti ―Apenas terminó de decir el hilo de voz y Levy ya estaba encima de él, la miró nervioso, tenía _esa _mirada.

Tragó profundo, expectante, esperaba no equivocarse y hacer algo que lo terminara con todo y maletas en medio de la calle, pidiendo al cielo que por lo menos le dejara conocer a su primogénito.

―Entonces, ¿Me quieres ahora? ¿Eh Gajeel? ―La voz con un deje de ronroneo no le dejaba duda, vaya, quien diría que no dormirse a mitad de la película valdría la pena.

Gajeel le sonrío con picardía.

"_Benditas hormonas"_

* * *

Gajeel tuvo suerte LOL.

BTW.

¿Review?

Vamos que me inspiran mil.


	5. ¿Por qué te vas?

**Titulo: ¿Por qué te vas?**

**Sinopsis: **En la lejanía del cielo ardiente en desesperación y resignación un dragón negro de iris sangre volaba dejando atrás un corazón roto, una carta sin destino y algo que nunca se tuvo.

**Clasificación: T **por Angst.

**Nota de autora: **Creo que menos de 500 palabras, así que drabble, MY GOD, platicando y viendo el arte de la asombrosa Ruski-boz (si no has visto sus fanarts no has vivido (?)), llegaron muchos feelings de tristeza imaginando algo así. PD. Podría decirse que esta conectado o es como una continuación del drabble del "El cielo cae" donde Natsu muere.

Sus reviews son el alimento de mi inspiración, alma y feelings dramaticos como estos. *asiquedejenmuchos(?)*, Muchas gracias por los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar uno.

**Aclaración:** No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, nada.

* * *

**¿Por qué te vas?**

**.**

_Incluso si es verdad, esta bien._

_No puedo regresar a algo que nunca me perteneció._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enterró más sus dedos a la espalda de Gajeel, quería clavarle las uñas y nunca dejarlo ir.

Hacerse uno con él, tocar, mirar, sentir y sufrir lo mismo que él.

Pero sabía que era imposible.

—Por-por favor no... —Las palabras no se dirigían a él, era al destino que parecía no escuchar su patética petición.

Gajeel intentaba lo más posible para no moverse, aferró más su mano izquierda al delgado hombro de Levy que lloraba con sollozos y gemidos que solo lograban atormentarlo más.

El dolor en su cuerpo lo mataba lentamente, se metía en sus músculos y huesos, cercenando con languidez su juicio.

Solo apretó más el cuerpo de la chica que temblaba fuertemente, buscaba algo de consuelo e incluso una pizca de esperanza, esperanza que de seguro estaba vacía y llena de dolor; como las almas de ambos.

Al momento vio su mano derecha, había sido remplazado por una garra, llena de escamas negras y brillantes, en ellas se reflejaban la melancolía tardía del chico que se convertía en dragón.

Era verdad.

Estaba pasando.

No quería creerlo.

Pero...

Jamás volvería a ser humano.

Ocurría con tanta prisa que no se dio cuenta cuando la chica gritó por el dolor de unas pezuñas enterradas en su débil hombro.

Se separó al sentir el liquido húmedo y espeso deslizarse de forma pegajosa en su nueva _coraza _de bestia temible.

No necesitaba un espejo para saber que su aspecto no era el mismo, podía ver en las pupilas ocre reflejar sus propios ojos; con corneas de un amarillo intenso y pupilas dilatas en un rojo/verde mezclados como aceite y agua, su cabello se caía al suelo sin sonidos de por medio.

—Lo siento —No sabía por que pedía perdón _(o tal vez sí)_, pero sintió que debía hacerlo.

—Gajeel, no-no... no te vayas por favor, te-te necesito, ¡TE NECESITO!—Levy lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él se iría apenas fuera un dragón.

El soltó un gruñido pesado y melancólico enseñando sus colmillos afilados como navajas pulidas, era obvio que lo haría de esa forma, no quería ser una carga más, ya mucho tenían con la desaparición de la rubia y la prematura muerte de aquel que tuvo la suerte de no convertirse en dragón.

Al final, sus alas salieron de golpe, membranosas y pesadas, apenas pudo empezar a usarlas se fue volando ignorando los gritos desgarradores de la chica que llenaban el aire volviendo tóxico.

Dejó atrás todos su sentimientos apenas descubiertos.

Por el gremio, por todos, por ella.

No dijo adiós, pues ya no sabía más que era una despedida.

Su razón había sido desplazada por el instinto.

Y...

En aquel lugar solo quedó una pequeña joven con el corazón quebrado, una carta a una inexistente mejor amiga y el sentimiento de perdida por algo que nunca se tuvo.

.

.

.

* * *

Se los juro, ando con un feelings bien dramáticos en este momento

*ruedallorando*

Además me deprimí más porque siento que algo le falta, así como que quedo seconon. ;A; *nolehagancasoaestadramaqueen *

PD. Se que los dragones si piensan, hablan y eso, pero mi headcannon es que como Gajeel acaba de convertirse es completamente salvaje (?). O algo así.

¿Review?


	6. Bebé slayer

**Titulo: **Bebé slayer

**Sinopsis: **Era su hijo, tenía que ser EL MÁS poderoso, eso era fácil de lograr siendo su hijo ¿verdad?, si por supuesto y se lo demostraría a esa mujer de poca fe que tenía como esposa.

**Clasificación: K+ **(creo).

**Nota de autora: **¡One shot! y adivinen para quien es, *tambores* para **Suilen **una linda y excelente escritora (leean sus fics, son skdjdskfjdskfj), amante del Nalu, (y de Natsu sobre todo), BTW, me pidió algo Nalu por el tumblr y la vengo trollear con esto (?) LOL. Espero te guste *hugfullofhoney* además que ella fue el primer review que recibí en primera historia aqui en FF *seleescurreunalagrima*

Aun así advierto que no sirvo para el humor, lo mio es el angst y lo fluffly LOL. Pero tenía esta idea en mi cabeza y ya tenía una parte escrita then... lo termine para **Suilen**.

PD. *sezapea* Juraba que era Sulen LOL. Estoy jodida de la vista (?).

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, hacen latir a mi corazón, muy bonito *coffcursientacoff*

**Aclaración:** No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, nada.

* * *

**Bebé _slayer_**

.

.

.

El sol se alzaba calcinando a cada una de las desdichadas almas que se atrevían a desafiarlo andando por las callejuelas empedradas de la ciudad.

Quemaba a todos y cada uno por igual, hombres, niños, magos, y a Lucy que se apresuro a llegar a su departamento, aún con ese maldito mini short y la blusa atada abajo del busto, sentía que el calor la cocía viva.

Con las bolsas de la compra en un mano y la otra abriendo la puerta, pensaba con positividad extrema el encontrarse con un buen té helado, un ventilador a máxima potencia y una ducha de agua refrescante.

Pero no.

Solo abrió la puerta para encontrarse con...

―¡Temblad ante el poder del bebé_ slayer_!

Se quedo tiesa.

―¿Perdona qué?

Natsu apareció con una sonrisa de ojera a oreja, con su pequeño retoño riendo a diestra y siniestra, encima de él, además del pañal solo llevaba la bufanda que actuaba como una especie de ropaje budista.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco.

―¡Miralo Luce!, esta como a chorrocientos grados y mira a nuestra bebé, ¡Fresco como una lechuga!, ¡En definitiva eso es un poder digno de un dragón slayer! ―Hablaba con tanta felicidad que Lucy solo suspiró, llevándose la mano libre a la frente, restregándola con el sudor y la frustración de un marido tan idiota.

―Natsu... que nuestro hijo no sufra calor no supone nada. ―Estaba ya harta, Natsu no dejaba el tema de que su bebé tenía que ser increíblemente fuerte y toda es perorata insufrible de que tenía que usar magia incluso antes que andar.

Simplemente porque era su hijo.

"_Lógica pura, claro esta"_

―¡No, Lucy! ¡Esta vez es enserio! ¡Miralo!, ¡Incluso le puse la bufanda de Igneel, tú sabes lo que calienta! ¡Y mira, nada de nada! ―El bebé parecía disfrutar de lo lindo, alzaba sus manitas buscando tomar el cabello de su padre... y si, el estaba muy alejado del concepto que su padre tenía sobre él.

Lucy pasó de largo a su esposo y a su hijo, los amaba con locura, pero ahora solo quería sentarse un minuto, tomar un trago de ese té helado y ya, ¡No pedía mucho por todos los cielos!, luego podría concentrarse en cualquier tontería que saliera de la boca de su marido y salvar a su hijo de las garras de su progenitor.

Natsu frunció los labios, alzó a su hijo en el aire, el solo reía, reía y reía, él no podía evitar sonreír de vuelta.

―¡Tenemos qué ganar bebé! ¡Tenemos qué! ¡Ni la mini-enana de Gajeel ni el cubito de hielo de Gray nos podrán ganar! ―Lucy miraba como el bebé se metía los dedos a la boca, como inconscientemente tirando de loco demente a su padre, aprovecho y fue al refrigerador a sacar su té, pero solo encontró una jarra vacía y ganas de tener la cabeza de Natsu como trofeo en la sala.

Suspiró, no armaría guerra sin cuartel, se dirigió sin opción al ventilador.

―Sabes que en psicología eso es proyección pura, ¿cierto? ...¡Enciende cacharro! ―Pero el chico ignoró el comentario inteligente de su esposa que intentaba vanamente encender el ventilador gris de la esquina, (Y no, Natsu no le diría, que _"sin querer" _lo había sobre calentado en la búsqueda de que si su hijo tenía algún poder referente al aire caliente).

El padre _proyectado _tenía que de una o otra forma sacarle, por lo menos, un poder a a esa bola de piel rosada y cabello rubio.

Lo agitó por los aires, igual, solo tenía que darle un "empujoncito" y activar su origen de magia, con suerte e incluso activaba el segundo, le brillaron los ojos maliciosamente con esa idea. Y así, le dio vueltas a su prole, lo tiró, una y otra vez, esperando que la magia ―literalmente― pasara.

Lucy no se daba cuenta debido a que maldecía al electrodoméstico que solo funcionó un segundo y empezó a sacar chispas y murió de forma definitiva ante la mirada enervada de su dueña que sentía derretirse en sudor.

―Lucy, creo que Haru se enojo... de seguro fue por que no lo saludaste ―exclamó en un puchero Natsu que notó como el pequeño estaba sin color, alzo la ceja, el bebé ya no reía, sintió de improviso como su retoño era arrebatado de sus manos sin previo aviso.

―Deja de decir tonterías el solo esta hastiado de que lo abrumes con esa idea de que tiene que tener poderes ¿verdad bebé? ―Lucy levantó a su hijo por encima de ella, notando al instante como hacía una mueca rara.

Dirigió sus ojos a Natsu que estaba cruzado de brazos a su lado, que reflexionaba que papilla era mejor para sacar fuego por la boca. (Si es que existía alguna)

Mientras Lucy lo tenía encima de su cara notó como su hijo estaba pálido y sus ojos amodorrados, parecía que quería decir algo pues movía la boca de forma exagerada y soltaba balbuceos. ¡Tal vez iba a decir su primera palabra!

―¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! ¡Creo que quiere hablar! ―El de cabello rosa se emocionó, ¡Al fin! ―¡Vamos hijo! ¡Tú puedes! ¡Di I-G-N-E-E-L!

Lucy le dio un pisotón monumental.

―¿¡COMO RAYOS QUIERES QUE DIGA ALGO TAN COMPLICADO!? ―Le gritó con una venita roja en el cuello.

―¡Es mi hijo y puede hacerlo! ¡Vamos bebé! ¡Enséñale a tú madre que puedes! ―Lo alentó y su bebé movió la boca.

_―Ib-ne-el_

A lucy se le pusieron los ojos en blancos ¡LO HABÍA DICHO! (bueno si remplazas la "g" por la "b" es prácticamente lo mismo ¡Pero rayos que lo dijo!), Natsu rió como lunático y corrió en círculos sacando fuego de la boca como loco.

―¡Te lo dije! ¡Lo dijo! ¡MI HIJO HABLO Y DIJO IGNEEL! ¡COMANSE ESO IDIOTAS! ¡MI HIJO ES EL MEJOR~! ¡MUAJAJAJA!

―_Ib-ibne_

―¡¿Lo dirá otra vez?! ―exclamó Lucy.

La rubia elevó a su hijo encima de ella, Natsu se pegó a su costado esperando ansioso el suceso.

_―Ib-ib..._

**_~BLUAH~_**

Una bola verde de vomito aterrizó en la cara de la infortunada madre haciendo un sonido asqueroso, se quedaron en silencio un momento, y luego Natsu comenzó a reír a carcajadas al igual que su bebé.

―¡Luce~ Haru es un bebé_ slayer_ del vo-

No terminó debido al codazo en las costillas.

Al final Natsu durmió en casa de Gajeel porque Gray estaba de misión y a Levy le dio algo de lastima ver al pobre con un ojo morado, vetado de su casa y con la imposibilidad de ver a su hijo hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Oh bueno, había valido la pena para el Dragneel, al menos podría presumirle a Gajeel que su hijo ya decía Igneel perfectamente y era el bebé/dragón _slayer_ del vomito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

No sirvo para el humor, por eso prefiero el angst o el flulffly LOL.

BTW. Si el nombre del bebé es Haru como el protagonista de Rave Master, ¿Por qué?, porque si. LOL. (Lo he estado leyendo últimamente y tengo cero inspiración para un nombre).

Si te reíste por lo menos tantito deja review. (cosa que dudo XD)


End file.
